Lost Christmas
by yui-senpaai
Summary: /[[Changed Pen Name]]/ "Perjalanan cinta sejati tak akan pernah berjalan mulus"— Itulah yang mereka percayai, tentang cinta— Setelah Hibari memberikan hadiah yang paling berharga untuk Kyoko pada saat terakhir.. Ya, Malam 25 Desember— Kyoko/Hibari. Special for Christmas and for Yuu-chan.


**Lost Christmas**

**By : Skyking22. Regalia**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pairings : Hibari/Kyoko, Slight Kyoko/Tsuna.**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort/romance**

**KHR! Bukan milik saya, melainkan milik Amano Akira-sensei.**

**Perhatian, lagu yang terdapat disini adalah Lagu 'Ichiban No Takaramono' yang dinyanyikan oleh LiSA (Yui) yang berasal dari anime Angel Beats!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Kao o awashitara kenkashite bakari**_

_**Sore mo ii omoide datta...**_

_**Setiap kali kita bertemu, kita hanya akan bertengkar..**_

_**Meski demikian, itu adalah kenangan yang indah..**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyoko Sasagawa, begitulah nama gadis cantik dan manis yang sudah lama menjadi idol di sekolah Namimori. Gadis ini memiliki rambut pendek berwarna oranye, serasi dengan warna kedua bola matanya. Bulu matanya lentik dan ia memiliki senyum yang sangat manis. Semua orang mengenalnya dan menyukainya.

Prestasinya tak perlu di bicArakan lagi, dia sangat pintar dan hal itu kembali melengkapi kehidupannya. Temannya banyak, dan disukai banyak lelaki di sekitarnya. Tak jarang, di lokernya terdapat banyak sekali surat-surat permintaan seperti _'Hey-maukah-kau-jadi-kekasihku?' _ataupun _'Kyoko-chan-pergi-yuk-denganku-malam-ini!' _dan berbagai macam rayuan gombal lainnya. Setiap kali Kyoko melihat surat-surat yang berserakan itu, ia segera mengembalikannya kepada sang pengirim dan mengucapkan kata 'Tidak'. Ia tidak bosan melakukan dan berkata seperti itu, namun penggemarnya juga tidak bosan memberikan suratnya.

Gadis itu melakukannya karena memang ia masih belum mempunyai laki-laki yang disukainya. Namun, hal itu terhenti ketika ia tak sengaja diselamatkan oleh laki-laki yang selalu dilihatnya di atas atap..

**.**

**.**

**.**

**xxX. Sky .Xxx**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hibari Kyoya, begitulah nama laki-laki yang genap berusia 16 tahun bulan ini. Laki-laki itu mempunyai ciri-ciri berambut hitam agak panjang, matanya berwarna biru safir, dan dia adalah ketua Komite Kedisplinan di Sekolah Namimori. Tidak heran, karena wajahnya yang dingin, egois, tidak suka bergaul, membuatnya selalu ditakuti oleh orang-orang dan selalu menyendiri. Dirinya sangat menyukai tidur di mana saja, dan tempat favoritnya adalah atap sekolah. Dimana seorangpun tak bisa menganggunya.

Kehidupannya? Biasa saja dan selalu tenang. Orangtuanya bekerja di luar negri, membuat rumahnya begitu sepi. Ia tak mempunyai teman, karena ia juga tak membutuhkannya. Teman saja ia tak mau apalagi kekasih?

Kekasih? Ah, omong kosong. Dia benci wanita karena gambaran wanita di fikirannya adalah selalu berisik, cengeng, lemah, dan lain-lain.

Mungkin selama ini anggapannya begitu.

Namun, gambaran itu berubah ketika ia berhasil menyelamatkan dua orang wanita dari serangan Skull dan selalu melihat dari kejauhan seorang wanita yang begitu cantik di hadapan matanya..

**.**

**.**

**.**

**xxX. Sky .Xxx**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hibari-san! Tunggu! Kau diminta Reborn untuk datang ke rumahku!"Teriakan Tsuna memekikkan Kyoko yang sedang mengobrol dengan Hana di dalam kelas. Gadis bermata oranye itu lalu memberhentikan pembicaraannya, membuka pintu kelasnya sedikit dan mengintip ke luar kelas.

Ia melihat Tsuna, Gokudera, dan Yamamoto sedang berusaha menghadang Hibari untuk memberi tahu sesuatu kepadanya. Tapi sepertinya Hibari tidak memperdulikan mereka.

"Oi, _Teme_! Dengarkan kata Juudaime dulu, Hibari!"Gokudera berangsur-angsur marah melihat kelakuan Hibari yang semena-mena pada bosnya. Yamamoto juga berusaha, tapi usahanya pun sama sia-sianya dengan mereka berdua.

Hibari berhenti sebentar, merasa terganggu dengan suara-suara herbivor di belakangnya. Ia lalu menoleh kepada mereka dan melotot, membuktikan kepribadiannya yang terganggu.

"Berteriak dan berlari-lari di lorong adalah hal yang melanggar peraturan."Hibari mengangkat kedua tonfanya dan hal itu membuat Tsuna menjerit ketakutan, sementara Gokudera sudah bersiap mengeluarkan _dynamite_-nya.

"_Are..?_"Kyoko tersentak ketika jepitan pemberian Tsuna tiba-tiba saja jatuh ke bawah, bukan ke bawah lantai, melainkan ke bawah kaki Hibari. Kyoko terkesiap, apa yang harus ia lakukan? Jika ia tidak mengambilnya, maka ia akan selalu digerogoti perasaan bersalah dan Tsuna akan marah dan menjauhinya, tetapi kalau ia mengambilnya, ia akan terkena tonfa Hibari dan akan terluka.

Kyoko berfikir cepat, tak apa-apa ia akan terluka. Yang penting tidak ada teman kesayangannya yang terluka!.

Ia berlari cepat, mungkin karena ketakutan, ia dengan bodohnya bergerak sambil menutup matanya. Dan dengan cepat, tonfa Hibari melesat ke pipi gadis itu. Membuat pipinya tergesek dan memar, tergores dan mengeluarkan darah kental dari bekas goresan saja belum sempat mengenai dagingnya. Kyoko lalu terkapar, meskipun ia berhasil mengambil jepitan itu. Tsuna yang melihatnya segera menjerit dan berlari ke arahnya. Ia duduk dan segera menggoyangkan tubuhnya, diikuti dengan Yamamoto dan Gokudera.

Hana dan teman-temannya yang berada di sekitar lorong tersebut yang melihat kejadian itu, segera mengerubungi Kyoko. Hibari terbelalak, ia menurunkan tonfanya dan melihat gadis yang terkapar di depannya itu. Gadis itu..

Bodoh!

Hanya untuk mengambil jepitan yang usang itu, gadis itu rela terkena tonfanya dan sekarang pingsan di depannya. Ia kemudian melihat ke arah Tsuna yang segera menggertak Hibari.

"Hibari-san! Kami tahu kalau kau itu keras! Tapi tidak untuk Kyoko-chan!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**xxX. Sky .Xxx**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"M-mm.."Kyoko meringis sedikit ketika ia membuka matanya dan terkejut melihat ruangan di sekilingnya. Putih, ia segera mengenali ruangan itu. Ia sedang berada di UKS. Entah siapa yang membawanya, ia lalu mengingat kejadian tadi. Ah, ia memegangi pipinya yang sekarang sudah dibalut dengan kapas.

"Sudah bangun?"

Kyoko terkesiap dan segera menoleh ke arah suara dingin tersebut. Hibari?!

"Hi-Hibari-san? Kenapa kau ada disini?"

"Untuk memastikan bahwa herbivor lemah yang mengorbankan dirinya hanya untuk jepitan ini masih hidup."Hibari berkata sinis.

"O-oh.. Yang tadi.. Maafkan aku, aku tak tahu kenapa, tiba-tiba saja aku kehilangan konsentrasi.."Kyoko menjawabnya sambil tersenyum kepada Hibari. Hibari menatapnya begitu lama, ia lalu baru menyadari bahwa senyuman gadis itu sangat manis.

"Hn."Hibari lalu segera duduk kembali dan membaca bukunya.

Kyoko pun kembali diam. Ia bingung ingin membicarakan apa dengan Hibari. Tapi, bagaimanapun ia harus mengajak ngobrol orang di dekatnya. Lagipula, tidak baik kan mencueki orang yang berada di sebelah kita?

"Ngomong-ngomong, Hibari-san.."Hibari mendelik ke arah Kyoko yang memulai topik pembicaraan, "Terima kasih karena kau sudah menolongku dan Haru-chan saat itu.."

"Hm."

"Apa.. Aku harus membalasnya..?"

"Tidak perlu."Hibari lalu mentup bukunya dan meninggalkan Kyoko sendirian di UKS.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Kimi ga oshietekuretanda mou kowakunai**_

_**Kamu mengajarkanku hal ini, dan aku takkan takut lagi..**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Jaa ne_, Kyoko-chan!"Hana melambaikan tangannya ke arah gadis itu setelah pelajaran usai. Waktunya pulang sekolah, gumamnya. Ia melihat Hana dari kejauhan. Ia menghela nafas, kakaknya, Sasagawa Ryohei, belum selesai latihan di klub _Boxing-_nya. Sebenarnya ia ingin pulang sendiri dari dulu, tapi kakaknya tak pernah memperbolehkannya. Ia kadang menggerutu, kakaknya itu terlalu perhatian dan protektif padanya, membuatnya kadang tidak bebas.

Ia kemudian berjalan menuju lub kakaknya itu, dan mendapat gagasan bahwa sepertinya kakaknya masih akan lama latihan. Ia menggigit bibir, semua temannya sudah pulang kecuali dirinya.

"_YOSSHAAA_! KYOKO! MAAFKAN KAKAKMU TO THE EXTREME KARENA LATIHANKU MASIH LAMA!"Suara teriakan Ryohei memekakkan telinga Kyoko hingga kesakitan ketika ia membuka pintu club tinju tersebut.

"_Mattaku.. Onii-chan_. Kalau masih lama, lebih baik aku pulang duluan saja.."

"Bersama siapa? Sawada kah?!"

"Um.. Tidak.. Maksudku aku akan pulang sendiri saja.."Kyoko tahu dan yakin sekali kalimatnya akan ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Ryohei dan dia dan kakaknya akan memulai perdebatan yang sangat panjang di ruang klub tersebut.

"TIDAK BISA TO THE EXTREME! Kau tidak boleh pulang sendirian!"Bantah Ryohei tegas meskipun dirinya masih saja meninju dengan pakaian olahraganya yang seperti biasanya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Onii-chan.. Aku bisa pulang sendiri..."

"Tidak, tidak, dan TIDAK! Bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba ada yang menculikmu ataupun tiba-tiba ada yang merampokmu saat di tengah jalan?! Kau tahu tahun ini sedang araknya kejahatan!"Ryohei berceramah lagi kepada adiknya.

"Aku bisa kok.. Aku kan sudah besar."Kali ini ada sedikit penekanan di akhir kalimatnya.

"Sasagawa Kyoko, kenapa kau masih disini?"Suara dingin dan aura menyeramkan Hibari yang datang tiba-tiba melewati ruangan tersebut mengagetkan Ryohei dan Kyoko yang kini tengah berdebat panjang tentang _'Siapa-yang-akan-menemanimu-pulang'_ itu. Laki-laki itu masih saja berpatroli dengan cara mengelilingi sekolahnya sampai selarut ini.

"Ah, Hibari-san.. Aku sedang menunggu Onii-chan untuk pulang.."Jawab Kyoko sambil tersenyum pada Hibari, berusaha menghapus atmosfer menakutkan nan membunuh di sekitar tubuhnya.

"_YOSSHA_, HIBARI! Tepat waktu to the extreme! Aku minta tolong kau untuk mengantar Kyoko sampai ke rumah!"

Hibari menaikkan alisnya.

"Kenapa harus aku?"

"Karena kau satu-satunya orang yang masih berada disini!"

"Mou.. Onii-chan! Jangan menyusahkan orang lain! Aku akan pulang sendiri saja.."Kyoko menengahi Hibari dan Ryohei yang sepertinya sebentar lagi ia akan melihat tonfa Hibari mengenai badan Ryohei.

"Tidak bisa! Pokoknya Hibari, antar dia pulang sampai selamat!"

"Baiklah. Tapi kalian harus membayar untuk ini."Hibari mengatakannya dengan sedikit helaan nafas yang panjang. Kyoko sedikit mendesis ke arah kakaknya, membuktikan bahwa ia jengkel kepadanya.

"Kyoko! Kenapa kau malah melamun! Cepat kejar Hibari!"Suara Ryohei membuat Kyoko terkesiap dan melihat ke sebelahnya. Hibari sudah tidak ada, dia sudah jauh meninggalkan Kyoko meskipun tubuhnya masih bisa terlihat dari pandangannya. Ia segera berlari menyusulnya.

"_Chotto Mate_, Hibari-san!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Donna fujiyuu demo shiawase wa tsukameru dakara.**_

_**Meski pun begitu sulit, aku pasti dapat menggapai kebahagiaan, untuk itu..**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Rintik-rintik hujan tiba-tiba saja jatuh dan membasahi permukaan kulit Hibari. Hibari melihat ke arah langit, mendung. Ia mendesah kecil, padahal kata gadis itu rumahnya agak jauh dan sekarang mereka berdua masih dalam setengah perjalanan. Tentu saja Kyoko memberi tahu jalan pulang ke rumahnya. Selain memberi tahu tentang itu, selama perjalanan mereka tidak mengobrol lagi. Tidak ada sepatah kata apapun yang keluar dari mulut mereka.

"Mau berteduh, Hibari-san?"Suara yang lembut itu menyentakkan Hibari.

Hibari tidak menjawab, ia malah berjalan mendahului Kyoko. Kyoko hanya bisa mengikutinya berjalan entah kemana, padahal ia tidak tahu kemana Hibari akan pergi.

Hibari lalu berhenti di suatu tempat yang cukup luas, namun tidak ada orang di situ. Ada yang menghalangi hujan, Kyoko menghembuskan nafas lega. Ternyata laki-laki itu tidak meninggalkannya, melainkan mencari tempat berteduh.

Mereka berdua lalu duduk di dalam sana. Hibari seperti biasanya, selalu melihat ke arah lain. Kyoko entah kenapa sedikit merasakan kalau degup jantungnya berdetak begitu cepat, tapi ia menganggapnya hal itu terjadi karena dirinya sedikit berlarian tadi. Atmosfer tegang kembali menghantui Kyoko. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang harus dibicarakannya dengan Hibari. Ia lalu membuka tasnya dan terkesiap ketika melihat sesuatu di dalam tasnya. Ia tersenyum, ia akhirnya mendapatkan topik pembicaraan!.

"Hibari-san.."Mendengar gadis itu memanggilnya, ia sedikit menggerakkan kepalanya ke arah gadis itu. Gadis itu tengah memegang sebuah bento.

"Aku.. waktu itu kan aku sedang bingung untuk membalas kebaikanmu waktu itu.. Tapi, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk membalasnya. Jadi aku membuatkanmu bento, maaf aku lupa memberikannya saat istirahat tadi."Hibari menaikkan alisnya melihat kelakuan gadis tersebut. Ia menatapnya begitu lama.

"Ini."Kyoko kemudian menyerahkannya bersama dengan sumpitnya, "Semoga Hibari-san suka.."

"Hn."Hibari entah kenapa tiba-tiba tangannya bergerak sendiri. Ia lalu menerima bento tersebut dan membukanya. Ia melihat bento itu, sangat rapi dan terlihat menggiurkan. Ia membuka sumpitnya dan segera memakannya.

Setelah beberapa menit, bento itu habis dilahap olehnya. Ia menutup tempat makan gadis itu. Kyoko tersenyum cerah melihatnya.

"Bagaimana rasanya Hibari-san? Aku membuatnya sendiri loh.."

"Tidak buruk."Hibari menyerahkan kembali kotak makan Kyoko, "Terima kasih."

"Ya."Gadis itu kembali tersenyum kepada Hibari. Dari dalam hati Hibari, entah kenapa ia jadi menyukai melihat senyuman gadis itu.

Senyuman gadis itu seperti matahari yang mampu menghapus gagasan bahwa sekarang sedang hujan lebat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Hitori demo yuku yo tatoe tsurakute mo..**_

_**Meski sendiri, aku akan tetap maju meski pun jika itu menyakitkan..**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Terima kasih banyak, Hibari-san."Seru Kyoko ketika mereka sudah sampai di rumahnya dengan selamat. Hibari mengangguk dan segera meninggalkannya. Namun, gadis itu tiba-tiba menarik tangannya, membuat Hibari tersentak.

"Ada apa lagi?"

"Hibari-san sudah mau pulang? Padahal tadinya aku ingin mengajakmu makan malam di rumahku sebagai tanda terima kasih.."Kyoko mengatakannya pelan.

"Tidak. Aku akan segera pulang."Hibari menolaknya dan segera pergi. Kyoko menghela nafas, mungkin bukan sekarang waktunya..

**.**

**.**

**.**

**xxX. Sky .Xxx**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Entah sudah berapa lama semenjak kejadian itu terjadi, Hibari dan Kyoko kini semakin dekat. Namun, hanya dekat biasa. Kyoko kadang-kadang mengunjunginya di atap sekolah untuk memberikannya sebuah bento, dan kadang-kadang itu membuat Tsuna cemburu. Hibari tidak menolaknya.

Kadang, ia menyukai gadis itu apabila dia datang.

Dan, tahun yang baru pun datang.

Di samping itu, sekarang Kyoko sedang bingung. Kakaknya sedang dalam perjalanan ke sebuah tempat wisata dan itu sangat memberatkan Ryohei karena tidak ada yang menemani Kyoko pulang. Kyoko bingung karena ketika di tengah perjalanan, tiba-tiba saja hujan turun dengan lebatnya. Dan sialnya, ia tak membawa payung. Tempat berteduh di dekatnya hanyalah pohon yang tidak terlalu besar, tetap saja membuat baju gadis idol itu basah kuyup.

Ia menghela nafas. Ia harus kuat. Ia tidak mau sakit hanya karena hal ini dan ia tidak mau absen sekalipun dari sekolahnya.

"Herbivor. Apa yang kau lakukan disitu?"

Kyoko terkejut ketika melihat Hibari yang sedang memakai payung berjalan ke arahnya. Kyoko masih saja menggigil kedinginan. Rambutnya sangat basah apalagi bajunya.

"Ah.. Hibari-san.. Aku mencari tempat teduh tapi tidak tahu dimana.. Makanya aku berteduh disini.."Hibari menghela nafas mendengar jawaban tersebut. Ia tahu bahwa kakak dari gadis itu kini sedang ada urusan.

"Bodoh. Kau bisa sakit kalau seperti itu. Rumahmu juga masih jauh kan? Kali ini kubiarkan kau berteduh di rumahku."Hibari segera menarik tangan gadis itu dan menariknya mendekat agar tidak terkena hujan. Kini kedua manusia itu terlindungi oleh payung diatasnya. Kyoko hanya diam, menuruti segala kemauan Hibari.

Sesampainya di rumah Hibari, Kyoko segera membuka sepatunya. Ia kembali bingung.

"Ada apa?"

"Nanti lantaimu basah, Hibari-san. Aku disini saja."

"Tidak apa-apa. Sudah cepat masuk."Kyoko mengangguk meskipun masih ada keraguan di raut wajahnya.

"Kau bawa baju ganti?"

"Eh? Ya, untungnya aku bawa."

"Itu."Hibari menunjukkan tangannya ke arah sebuah ruangan, "Kamar mandinya di sana. Gantilah bajumu itu sebelum semakin membasahi lantaiku lagi."

"Terima kasih."

"Hn."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**xxX. Sky .Xxx**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kita tidak perlu merayakannya."

"Tapi dia adalah salah satu guardian kita, Gokudera-kun!"

"Aku tak keberatan kalau merayakan ulang tahunnya, lagipula aku juga bisa makan makanan gratis!"

Kyoko berhenti berbicara kepada Hana ketika melihat ketiga temannya sedang meributkan sesuatu. Ia lalu berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Tsuna-kun, ada apa? Kok sepertinya kalian heboh sekali?"Kyoko bertanya sambil menepuk bahu Tsuna, membuat laki-laki itu yang kerap dipanggil 'Dame-Tsuna' itu merona merah dan tergugup.

"E-eto, Kyoko-chan! Hibari-san ulang tahun hari ini, tapi kami bingung untuk merayakannya!"

"Sudah kubilang tidak usah Juudaime! Tidak perlu repot-repot seperti itu! Dia kan tidak suka keramaian!"

"Maa, maa.. Tapi itu tidak baik, Gokudera."Yamamoto menatap Gokudera.

"Tidak baik bagaimana! Dia bakal menyiksa kita kalau kita merayakan hari ulangtahunnya!"

"Bukan itu, maksudku tidak baik membiarkan perutku keroncongan hari ini!"Yamamoto tertawa.

"Masa bodoh!"Gokudera menggertakan giginya dengan kesal.

"Ah.. Tapi aku tidak mau membiarkan satupun guardian-ku kecewa.."Tsuna kembali berbicara.

"Kalau begitu.. Bagaimana kalau kalian memberikan hadiahnya kepadaku dan aku akan memberikannya kepada Hibari-san. Biarkan aku yang merayakannya menggantikan kalian.."Jawaban Kyoko membuat Tsuna kaget.

"Jangan Kyoko-chan! Itu terlalu berbahaya!"

"Tidak apa-apa, Tsuna-kun. Lagipula Hibari-san tidak terlalu keras pada perempuan kan..?"

Meskipun ragu, akhirnya mereka setuju.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Kimi to mita yume wa kanarazu motteku yo**_

_**Aku pasti akan membawa mimpi yang aku lihat bersamamu..**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sasagawa Kyoko.. Kenapa kau mengunjungi rumahku.. dan.. Apa yang kau bawa itu?"Hibari menanyakannya ketika ia melihat Kyoko memakai gaun yang sangat manis sambil membawa banyak bungkusan di depan rumahnya.

"Biarkan aku masuk dulu, Hibari-san.."Hibari hanya mengangkat bahu dan segera mempersilahkannya masuk. Ia lalu duduk diikuti dengan Kyoko.

"Hibari-san.. Sebenarnya.. Aku disini hadir untuk merayakan ulangtahunmu! Dan, berbagai bungkusan ini adalah hadiah dari Tsuna-kun dan yang lainnya! Aku menggantikan mereka untuk merayakan ulang tahunmu!"Kyoko tersenyum ke arahnya sambil memberikan semua hadiahnya ke Hibari. Hibari terbelalak, ia tak percaya gadis itu tahu hari ulangtahunnya dan akan merayakannya berdua bersamanya. Biasanya, ia tidak merayakannya karena ia tidak terlalu peduli dengan tanggal kelahirannya.

Selesai menerima semua hadiah itu, gadis itu lalu meletakkan cake bertuliskan _'Happy Birthday Hibari-san!'_ di atas mejanya. Cake itu begitu lezat dan terhias dengan lilin berbentuk angka '17', umurnya saat ini.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini?"Pertanyaan Hibari membuat Kyoko berhenti merapikan cakenya.

"Tentu saja karena Hibari-san sudah sering menolongku. Hibari-san, aku senang punya teman baik sepertimu!"Kyoko tertawa menjawabnya.

"Teman.. ya..?"Hibari sedikit tersenyum tipis mendengar jawaban Kyoko.

"Kalau begitu, Hibari-san, tiup lilinnya, ucapkan permohonanmu di dalam hati dan aku akan menyanyikan lagunya!"Kyoko dengan cepat bernyanyi dan Hibari pun meniup lilinnya. Membisikkan permohonannya.

"Sudah."

"Nah, kalau begitu, sekarang kita potong kuenya!"Kyoko mengambil pisau dan sebuah piring kue. Ia lalu memotongnya dan memberikannya kepada Hibari.

Selesai mereka makan, Kyoko merapikan semuanya dan rumah Hibari kembali bersih. Setelah membersihkannya, Kyoko segera mengambil tasnya dan berniat untup pamit. Namun, Hibari menahan tangannya dan mendekati wajahnya. Wajahnya tidak begitu jauh dari hadapannya.

"Hibari-san..? Ada.. yang kau inginkan lagi..?"Kyoko gugup berkata sambil berusaha menahan detak jantungnya yang berdetak cepat. _Perasaan apa ini..?_

"Aku.."Hibari tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya dan mencium pipi Kyoko yang hangat. Bibirnya yang dingin itu kini memanas karena kehangatan bekas pipi halusnya itu.

Kyoko merona merah. Ia tidak tahu ada apa dengannya. Kakinya tiba-tiba saja lemas dan kalau saja Hibari tidak menangkapnya, ia mungkin akan segera terjatuh.

Hibari memeluknya dengan erat, ia bisa merasakan pipi hangat Kyoko di lehernya. Kyoko tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan, ia bingung. Namun, ia memeluknya balik dan merasakan kehangatannya menjalar ke tubuhnya.

Ah.. Malam ini mungkin akan menjadi sedikit panjang..

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Kimi to ga yokatta hoka no dare demo nai..**_

_**Bersama denganmu begitu luar biasa, hanya denganmu dan bukan siapa pun..**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Waktu berlalu begitu cepat.

Kini, Kyoko menjadi murid kelas 3 di Sekolah Namimori. Gadis itu naik kelas dan tambah cantik saja. Banyak yang menembaknya, memintanya untuk menjadi pacarnya, namun selalu ditolak. Bahkan Tsuna pun ditolaknya dengan halus.

Ia sangat bahagia karena dirinya naik kelas, ia harus memberi tahu Hibari tentang hal ini. Ia tidak tahu laki-laki itu akan memberinya selamat atau tidak, ia tidak peduli.

Bersama dengannya entah kenapa selalu membuatnya nyaman..

"Kau naik kelas."Suara itu menyambut Kyoko di depan papan pengumuman, ya, Hibari, "Selamat."

"Hibari-san! Jangan mengagetkanku seperti itu!"Kyoko sedikit cekikikan ketika melihat Hibari yang menyilangkan tangannya sambil memandangnya dengan wajahnya yang seperti biasa, telihat dingin dan mengantuk.

"Aku.. Ada hal penting yang harus kubicarakan denganmu.."

"Eh? Apa itu? Dimana?"

"Di rumahku."Hibari lalu berbalik meninggalkan Kyoko, "Jam 7 malam. Kutunggu, awas kalau terlambat."

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Demo mezameta asa kimi wa inainda ne**_

_**Namun ketika aku bangun di pagi hari, kamu sudah tak ada di sana..**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam itu, 25 Desember.

Kyoko mengetuk pintu rumah Hibari sambil menunggunya membukanya dengan tersenyum cerah. Ia terlihat cantik malam ini, dengan gaunnya yang manis.

Hibari membukanya dan menatap gadis itu dengan heran.

"Kenapa kau berpenampilan seperti itu?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Apa ada yang salah dengan bajuku?"Kyoko menanyakannya sambil memasang raut wajah khawatir.

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa."Hibari mendesah pelan, "Kau.. Cantik."

"Eh?"

"Di luar saja, tak perlu masuk ke dalam."Hibari mendorongnya dan menutup pintunya. Kyoko menatap Hibari bingung, namun ia hanya mengangkat bahu dan mengikutinya.

"Jadi, Hibari-san.. Kau mau bicara tentang apa?"Kyoko menanyakannya dengan riang.

Hibari diam sebentar. Laki-laki itu terlihat depresi dengan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan, ia terus menggigit bibirnya. Namun, ia menghela nafas panjang dan segera berbicara.

"Kyoko.. Aku-"

"Wah, Hibari-san! Ini pertama kalinya aku mendengar kau menyebut nama kecilku!"Kyoko memotongnya, membuat Hibari agak kesal.

"Diam dulu."Hibari kemudian melanjutkannya, "Aku.. akan melanjutkan pendidikanku di luar negri."

"Eh? Apa?"Kyoko mendengarnya sambil tersentak. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak, nafasnya terhenti. Keringat menuruni pelipisnya. Ada apa dengannya?

"Aku.. akan pergi jauh. Maaf memberitahumu tiba-tiba.. Tapi, kau tahu aku ini _senpai_-mu dan aku pun naik kelas. Jadi aku-"

"_Uso. Uso da_."Kyoko memegangi kepalanya, menekannya, "Hibari-san.. Bercanda kan? Hibari-san akan pergi? Hahaha.. Ja-Jangan bercanda a-ah.."

"Aku tidak bercanda, aku sungguhan."Hibari menahan tubuh Kyoko yang hampir saja jatuh, dirasakannya tangan gadis itu bergetar.

"Hibari-san.. Tolong jangan mepermainkanku.. Ini tidak lucu.."

"Aku bilang aku tidak bercanda dan aku tidak mempermainkanmu.."

"Tidak lucu! Ba-Bagaimana bisa.. Bagaimana bisa.. Kau tiba-tiba meninggalkanku.. Padahal.. Padahal.."

Hibari ingin memprotes, tapi ia membiarkan gadis itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Padahal.. Pa-padahal.. Aku sudah mulai ingin mengatakan kalau aku menyukaimu.."Air mata sang gadis akhirnya jatuh bergulir. Hibari tersentak, ia lalu segera memeluk gadis itu.

"Aku.. Aku juga.."Hibari mempererat pelukannya, "Aku juga.. menyukaimu."Rasa sakit perlahan merayapi dadanya. Membuat sebuah luka baru yang tidak tampak.

"Hibari-san.."Gadis itu menangis sekeras-kerasnya, Hibari tidak peduli bajunya basah akan tangisan. Ia masih ingin menyentuh gadis itu untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Kyoko.. Aku.. Maafkan aku.. Tapi aku janji aku akan kembali lagi.."Kyoko terkesiap ketika tangan halus Hibari menyentuh pipinya dan mengangkatnya ke atas. Membuatnya bisa memandang kedua mata biru safir Hibari.

"Tatap aku."Suara Hibari membuat kakinya lemas, "Tatap aku, Kyoko."

Ia menatapnya, ia tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya. Tidak bisa.

"Aku mencintaimu, dan kau akan kugigit sampai mati kalau kau mencintai orang lain."Bibir Hibari menyentuh bibir gadisnya dengan hangat. Menyatukan kehangatan mereka menjadi satu, keduanya menutup mata. Saling menikmati ciuman mereka di bawah sang rembulan.

"Hibari-san.."Tidak berani berbicara lagi, bibirnya kembali dipertemukan oleh bibir laki-laki tersebut. Merasakan bagaimana rasanya.

Di dalam hati, Kyoko terus menjerit kepada tuhan untuk mengabulkan permohonannya kali ini..

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Megutte nagarete toki wa utsuroida**_

_**Berubah dan terus bergulir, waktu itu sementara..**_

_**Mou nani ga atta ka omoidasenai kedo**_

_**Apa yang terjadi setelah itu? Aku tidak ingat..**_

_**Me o tojitemireba dare ka no warai koe**_

_**Namun ketika aku mencoba menutup mata, aku dapat mendengar suara tertawa seseorang..**_

_**Naze ka sore ga ima ichiban no takaramono**_

_**Bagaimana pun, kini hal itu telah menjadi kenangan yang paling berharga bagiku**_..

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**


End file.
